User blog:Kazeshina/Arc 1, Chapter 9: Dreaming
Where are I'm? What I'm doing here? Why I'm here? I feel so alone but… why? Like I'm empty by unknown reason… I can't find my way back… Do I have the way back? Why I feel like this… Kaze: Where the **** I'm?! I shouting like hell but nobody answer me. Everyone walking near me like nothing happened this make me sick… I want grab someone's neck and shout at him until he doesn't responds but I'm controlling myself. I took a look around but I didn't find anyone who will react at mine words. I feel like I do not exist in this world. I heard someone's screams from another street. I ran there and saw aragamis eating and devastating humans. I want help them but I don't have my God Arc. I'm just watching at dying people hearing their screams and almost feeling their pain. I go closer to an ogretail which is eating little girl and kick him to face but it doesn't have effect. He just is continuing with his “lunch”. I ran back where I firstly appeared but there aren't people anymore there is only huge amount of aragamis. I'm not sure what to do right now. Should I life here as invisible person for everyone? Should I go try find the way back? Why I don't know this place? Miyamura: You can't know something which you never seen I mean this is New York at the time when aragami appeared. Kaze: turns to her What did you said? That means I'm in past?... She didn't answer me just moved with hand like “come with me”. I followed her without questions because I knew she will not answer me. We stopped at the roof of one skyscraper where we could look at the city which was fast devasted by monsters which came from nowhere. Miyamura: Do you see anything abnormal? Kaze: Anything than you are ignoring me well? No why? I'm just confused as hell by this world. Miyamura: Look at them one of the first aragami which appeared on the Earth. These people are vulnerable and who knows how many will survive? Kaze: … Will you finally explain me why I'm again in past but this time it's not mine past? Miyamura: Fine, it's our dream. Kaze: What? Miyamura: Now we are dreaming about this and I wanted meet with you since I don't know why we are here. Kaze: How can you dream about something which you can't realize? And who the heck are you? Miyamura: How can we dream about this? Who knows? Maybe we saw somewhere pictures? Records? Really I don't have clue but I wanted meet with you since we are here because I wanted to know what do you think about this? Kaze: Really, Miyamura tell me who the heck are you if you called me last time your another self and now you mentioned “we” instead “me”… Miyamura: … turns away Kaze: Hey! Answer me… stands in front of her and look deeply to her eyes Miyamura: I'm not sure if it's right time to tell you truth.. I was shocked firstly she called me her second self… now how the hell we can share same dream?! Why she won't tell me truth who she is? And why we are again in dream in the past but now more deep than someone can imagine. Kaze: put both her hands to Miyamuras's shoulders ''Tell me the truth who really you are.. Miyamura: ''gulps You said for this… puts my hands away and go to the edge of the building I know you for really long time, Kaze. Kaze: … Miyamura: True is … I'm you… I really won't tell you everything it's too soon for now… but the fact is we are the same person. Just in two bodies one is in psychical form another only in spirit. But at the same moment we are one body with two minds… I'm staring at her for few seconds and then turn away of her. What did she said? How it's possible being two persons in one body? Or maybe twisted personality? I look at her but couldn't see any emotions she is like empty dose. Kaze: If I will trust you who you-… we are… what it means? Miyamura: I see. You still didn't realize you mind is thirsty for your memories… Kaze: Whoa, wait! Did you say memories? Miyamura: You already forgot your memories when you were little and where you had parents. I mean memories what was before that day. Kaze: … (I can't remember how my parents were or how we lived…) Miyamura: Yeah you can't 'cuz you just forgot about you had them… Anyway I said you who I'm so now look down there. What do you see? I'm quite for a while then I go look what I can see. I see only chaos… I can't tell her this… Miyamura: I got it we share same view then. Kaze: (Damn she can read mine mind…) Miyamura: Of course I can don't forget who have here spirit form I need have some advantages no? Um… looks at me I think this was nice reunion, sis. Kaze: … Stop call me like your sis, other self or something… and… I want wake up I don't care how this all happened if I can't go to the past and change it, no? Miyamura: Sis, tell me your dream. Kaze: What if I don't have one? Miyamura: I know you have it… Kaze: (How the hell, screw you if you know it why are you asking me?!) She comes to me and hits with full strength my stomach. Kaze: Ugh… w-why? cough Miyamura: Why? I asked you to tell me your dream and you were rude and I'm starting being impatient so will you tell me that? I went on knees 'cuz of that pain in my stomach I waited few second before I was ready for answer. Kaze: Haaah… haaah…haah! deep breath Mine dream… I… I always wanted to live in the world without aragami have husband and live happy life with our children… I wish they could be twins… looks to the ground Miyamura: gives a hand ''Stand up. I'm not sure if it's possible in this era but that part with husband can be true. Maybe you will be surprised by your husband. ''smiles Kaze: Like you know who it will be… Miyamura: I watch at you every day I think I have my favorite for that~ Kaze: surprised and mad face at once You! She didn't respond just kept smiling at me and then I saw her as she slowly fades into the mist... she became the mist and started to surround me. I felt how I'm disappearing, no it's just end of our reunion. I'm not sure what to think about it or the fact we are the same person in two forms maybe she will later tell me all. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic